


Sleepless In Star Fleet.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reader-Interactive, Roughness, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: As a new member of Star Fleet...You're new to all the excitement!(The sequel to this is...Spy Cam.)





	Sleepless In Star Fleet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violet26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/gifts).



Its your first assignment aboard Star Fleets pride and Joy, The Enterprise.

You're so excited you find it impossible to sleep, so you venture along the winding deck's of the crew's quarters.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Firstly, you pass Captain Kirks cabin.......

You're in awe to hear loud voices so stop to listen. You overhear the Captain almost screaming out.

"That's it Bones! Give it to me real hard and fast!"

Then the Chief Medical Officer's voice rings out clearly.

"Damn it Jim! I'm giving you all I've got! You're just an insatiable brat!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Secondly, you pass First Officer Mister Spock's cabin.......

You smile as you hear a familiar voice.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ahhhhh! That was so good Spock, you're a quick learner!"

"You are indeed a very good teacher Nyota!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Thirdly, you pass by Lt. Sulu's cabin.......

Imagine your shock horror, as he speaks angrily. 

"Pavel! You little wimp! You're not accepting my insertion graciously."

"I am wery sorry Hikaru, I am an in-experienced veekling, I vould velcome a little less wiolence on you part if you please."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fourthly, You pass Chief Engineer Scott's cabin.......

With your senses still reeling, you overhear a pleasant voice. 

"Aye lassie! That's the way! You're doing a real fine job down there!"

"I am happy to hear that Montgomery Scotty, if it means I am doing it correctly! I have never held so much in my mouth at one time before, but I wish only to please you!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You felt slightly amused at hearing that, but by now you were feeling somewhat less spaced out, about the excitement of space flight!

The sheer thrill of listening to this evenings, varied assortment of extra curricular activities, had really taken your aspirations of Star Fleet to another level!

You're feeling as high as a kite! So no chance of any sleep tonight!

The End.


End file.
